Electronics continue to be developed that are smaller yet more powerful computationally and functionally. Opportunities and challenges continue to arise that push the creative enterprise of electronic designers to provide small powerful electronic products that provide desired user functionality in a convenient package. Signal distribution can significantly impact integrated circuit and integrated circuit system design, especially as such circuits and system continue to physically shrink.